Shaving Shenanigans
by Dajypop
Summary: Part of the Time Together Is Never Quite Enough series. Killing two birds with one stone.


**Title:** Shaving Shenanigans  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Ethan and Anders' Apartment  
 **Pairing:** Anders/Ethan Hawke  
 **Characters:** Anders, Ethan Hawke  
 **Genre:** Romance/General  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 663  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot Collection, Companion to I've Never Felt So At Home  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** PWP, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, AU - Modern AU, Shaving  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Ethan.  
 **Summary** Killing two birds with one stone.

 **AN:** Ah, the second part in my Anders/Ethan porn series. If smut isn't what you guys want, there is also a fluff series for these two in the works. ^^ This was beta'd by my friend Scott! Hope you guys enjoy!~

 **Shaving Shenanigans** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Did you set the alarm?" Ethan questioned as he sunk to his knees on the bath mat, looking up with large, lust-clouded aquamarine eyes.

"I- Y-yes, Kitten, I did, but-"

"I don't want to hear it, love. I told you, you need to get nice and spiffy for Justin's ceremony, and I need to get a good mouthful to sit through such a boring… Thing." Distracted by the stirring interest right there before his face, he leaned in to nuzzle at protruding hip bones with his nose and chin, digging in just slightly at the soft expanse of the other's hips. Anders gasped, hands flying to the other's hair, petting it reverently before digging into his scalp at a particularly nice swipe of tongue. Swatting at those hands, he shook his head, pulling back.

"Start the alarm and your electric razor…" He wasn't about to waste a chance to have Anders whining for him, no matter what other activities needed accomplished. Happily parting his lips with a soft, wet sound, his tongue slithered out to play at the slit, sliding around the flare of the head, wiggling a little against the elastic bit of skin just underneath and earning a low moan from his lover. Eyelids fluttering, the strawberry blond reached for the sink to help support himself as a full-body shudder took over his body.

The vibrations from the electric razor seemed to completely bypass his chin, heading straight south when Ethan gave a thick moan around the head, making his hand tremble slightly as he tried his best to actually shave. Closing his eyes, he let the razor travel up his neck, taking care of a bit of scruff there, all the while his breathing picked up and his pretty younger love began to bob his head. That wet cavern he called a mouth was altogether too hot and tight for him to focus completely, and he was sure he was missing places. Of course, when he finally got to his face, that was when that sinful mouth really began to prove its worth.

Ethan, if he stretched his jaw to the limit, could sometimes manage to lick at his balls when fully fitted over him, and that was something that drove him crazy. Wiggling in place, the razor fell to the sink with a soft clatter and buzz, and a rough grip on his thigh had him grabbing it up again.

"Ah~ Ethannnn~" He moaned, "I th-think you're beating the cl-clock, Ki-Ki-Kitten…" Anders panted, opening his eyes wide to try and remind him to work on his face. Already, he looked a bit scraggly, and his hips had begun moving of their own accord. Free hand reaching down and carding through those impossibly soft locks, he licked his lips as he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt once more. Rocking back and forth, pulling the other with his movements he let his head tip back, his face only half finished but at least he'd tried, right? It wouldn't be much longer, now, they both knew that much.

An earth-shattering moan left the strawberry blonde as he gasped and thrust hard, jamming himself down the other's throat as he came, the razor falling back into the sink as both hands plunged into soft blonde hair. He held them together like that for a few minutes, gasping and having a hard time opening his eyes, though an insistent push from Ethan had him letting him free.

"I beat the timer." He grinned, voice a little hoarse from the rough treatment as he looked up at the other.

"Th-that you did, love…" Anders panted in response, "But you made me do a lousy job of shaving."

"I can fix it?" He offered, crawling up the other's body and picking up the vibrating object, helping to get the spots his lover had missed. Still, he had to chalk this one up in the win column, knowing that he'd want to do it again.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Well, that was shorter than I expected, but I still rather like it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, too!


End file.
